hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Eve
Eve facts While being still Livia, Eve is a ruthless opposer of Eli. Eli makes her an "apostle" of his. She is willing to give her life for his mission. This is very similar to the real world story of Saint Paul. This is mentioned in the Wiki, but the mentioning is a little bit too compact. Livia in Ancient and modern Greek means "Libyan woman". Ancient Libyans were thought by Ancient Greeks to be bringers of evil. As Aristotle says : "Libya always bears something evil" [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_phrases ] The current mentioning is not a racist statement, but a point of view of Libyans by Greeks in ancient times. Xena wants to kill Livia in order to save Eli's worshipers. The story of a parent who is going to kill his child because of a divine demand is seen not only in Abraham's sacrifice of Isaac, but also in the mythical story of Iphigenia and her father Agamemnon. Agamemnon commits sin against goddess Artemis by killing a deer in her scared grove. Artemis demands from Agamemnon to sacrifice his daughter Iphigenia. He tricks his daughter, into coming to Aulis and he delivers her to be sacrificed. At the very last moment Artemis herself comes and replaces Iphigenia with a deer. The deer is slaughtered before even the executioner realizes what happened. No one else finds out what happened. Then Iphigenia is left by Artemis on the remote land of Tauris and Iphigenia becomes her priestess. On the other hand, Xena decides to kill her daughter "Livia" in order to save Eli's worshipers. Maybe that is a form of punishment of Xena's old deeds. She plans to do that in Eli's temple. She cannot commit the murder, but Eli intervenes and makes Eve an apostle (a pristess, someone may say) of his. There is an obscure version of an Ancient Greek myth about Iphigenia. Don't foreget that myths were not a sacred book, and some myths contradicted some other myths. In that myth, Iphigenia is not a daughter of Clytemnestra, but of Helen of Troy, who is supposed to be her Aunt, as she is Clytemnestra's sister. However, Clytemnestra adopts the newborn baby and raises it as if it was her own. Helen of Troy is a daughter of the queen of Sparta, Leda. Helen and her siblings (Clytemnestra too) were children of Zeus, who fathered them while being in the form of a swan. So technically, Helen had no human father, as Eve does. Eve had been "adopted" by Roman parents and was raised as such. "Livia" killed Joxer, almost killed Gabrielle and tried to kill Xena, knowing that the latter was her birth mother. All three of them had risked their lives many times to save her, when she was a baby. However, Joxer had led, unknowingly, assassins to Eve, when she was a baby. So by saving her, Joxer signed his death sentence. Also, when Xena saved "Livia", she was told that she would be responsible from that time on, for any deaths Livia would cause ; this led to the deaths of many people, including Joxer. So Xena was responsible too for his death. In Greek, Eve is "Eva" and it is the only name that is written (not pronounced) only with vowels. However, the name in Greek may be either the Greek version of the name "Eve", from Genesis, or a diminutive of "Evangelia", which loosely means "Gospel / Good News Bible". Eve becomes an "apostle" and preaches the "good news" of Eli. Eve commited greater sins than her mother, but also became a better "saint" than her, as she devoted her life to preaching. Callisto, her previous self, also commited greated sins than Xena, and became a more powerful angel than her and Gabrielle. In both cases, Xena caused the change of character to both of them, and in both cases she was willing to sacrifice anything to achieve just that. Aesthesis (talk) 23:34, September 8, 2015 (UTC)